Fast Times at Hanna-Barbera High
by SuperAlex64
Summary: At Hanna-Barbera High, once you enter, you're never the same again. Read on as this infamous motley crew- a former powerpuff, a boy with a secret, a thieving rat, a mutant ant, a dancer of destruction, Morocco Mole- have their misadventures the only way they know how: by being themselves.
1. The New Kid in Town

**Now for a story about the motleiest of motley crews: The Hanna-Barbera Bunch (plus two cartoon Network characters**

**Title reference to a movie I've never based on a book I've never read**

**Secret Squirrel, Morocco Mole, Boo-Boo Bear, Atom (Oh, i'm sorry Adam) Ant and various students belong to Hanna-Barbera**

**Bunny belongs to Craig McCracken and Cartoon Network**

**Scarlett Squirrel belongs to me, SuperAlex64**

* * *

Chapter 1: The New Kid in Town

"Gooooooood mooooooooooorning, everybody! On this lovely Monday morning! Let's start things off with some Loveboy!" shouted a melodious female voice on the radio when it suddenly turned on because it was the alarm. The young teen groggily started to wake up and saw the time, groaned and got up. He pulled the covers off his body, revealing that he was wearing baby blue boxers. As he got up and into his bathroom, he neglected to turn of the alarm so he did his morning routine to the song "Dangerous"

He jumped into the shower, blood started pumping, jumped out and shook the water off his body, finish drying off with a towel. That's when his reflection caught his eye.

Buck teeth with braces, big, yellow eyes and to top it off, a face full of tan-colored fur. Not conventionally attractive but whatever.

The braces did remind him to brush his teeth, after all they are going to come off soon. After that he ran back into his room to get dressed. He put on a somewhat worn grey hoodie, a pair shorts from an old school uniform, and finally an indigo baseball cap that he wore backwards and like a mask.

Now he ran down the stairs, carrying a backpack, about to leave for school, only for his mother to stop him from going out the door.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" she asked.

"Don't worry, I'll have breakfast on my way."

"No, I was thinking of something else..." said his mother.

The son thought about a moment before asking,"My skateboard?" and grabbed it off the floor, leaving the house.

The mother then facepalmed at this as if to say ,"Seriously?" but then the son, out of nowhere, opened the front door and suddenly gave his mother a goodbye kiss on the cheek. For a moment, he flashed a smile that said,"Yeah, as if I would forget." before leaving for school.

As the boy was on his way, his mother ran out of the house to say,"Good luck, Bigie boo!" to which he suddenly stopped, winching and shouted."MOM!" before going back on his way.

The mother merely smiled at her son's reaction and said to herself,"Oh, James, if only you could see how much your son has grown," before heading back inside.

As for the boy, he was busy skateboarding and doing various tricks on his way to school with some music blasting out of his headphones. He was doing it for enjoyment or to delay getting to school. But some of the kids on the way did stop to watch for a moment before continuing on their way.

"HEY, LOOK OUT!"

Unfortunately, he didn't hear so he ended up crashing into two other teenaged boys on their way to school.

One was a short, brown bear wearing a tuxedo T-shirt, shorter, grey mole in a orange turtleneck,and our hero, a squirrel actually, were on the sidewalk dazed but fine. The bear and the mole helped each other up when the bear noticed that the mole wasn't wearing his signature hat, a fez nor his glasses but he was now wearing a dark blue looking baseball cap. That's when he turned his attention to the squirrel, who was starting to get up.

He rubbed his forehead and realized two things, one, he can barely see and two, he wasn't wearing his cap. He was about to react accordingly but then he realized that he wearing someone's glasses and took them off and stare at it curiously when he noticed the fez on his head. As soon as he pulled it off, he realized that those two were staring, especially the one in **HIS **cap.

"Hey! That's mine!" he shouted as he swapped hats and gave the guy his glasses back,"That's better. Well, see ya." He picked up his board and began to leave when the mole stopped him.

"We're sorry we got in your way." his friend nodded.

The squirrel paused and said,"Well, it's more my fault. I should have been watching where I was going."

Now the three just stood there, looking around awkwardly, trying to keep the conversation going. When the mole says,"I'm Morocco." His friend then followed his lead and added,"And I'm Boo-Boo!"

"Morocco? Boo-Boo? _What?!_" the squirrel said aloud, then noticed the two staring,"Ahem, sorry," now realizing he had to tell them his name, something he never looks forward to. Now, he racking his brain for a new nickname, something cool but reasonable. But he threw that out the window when he said the first thing to come to mind.

"Secret...Secret Squirrel."

As soon as he said that he wanted to put his foot in his mouth but the two guys seemed to buy it, especially Morocco, whose eyes immediately lit up.

"Oh, yes, a squirrel family of two just moved here but...where's the father?"

Secret then said, rather coldly,"I don't know what the Disney Channel happened to James but frankly, guys, I don't give a damn."

Morocco and Boo-Boo were both shocked at that comment. Sure, Morocco had that evil twin brother of his and Boo-Boo's an orphan but not caring about his father?! That's seems a little excessive, especially since Secret, from what little they seen, wasn't really type to be like that. But then, Secret changed the subject.

"So...is the high school any good?"

"Oh, yeah," answered Boo-Boo,"But it's because everyone knows each other. We haven't had a new kid since Atom Ant during freshman year."

"Oh, joy," said Secret, sarcastically.

"What school did you go to before?" asked Morocco.

"Last school I went to was an all-squirrel school and let me tell you, it was awful. When Mom said we were moving away again, I was just happy to not have to go back to _that _school again," he answered, before asking,"So what are the student's like?"

Boy, did they have a lot to say. They talked about various students and mentioned some of their names, Yogi, Huckleberry, Snagglepuss, Super Snooper, Blabber Mouse, Magilla Gorilla, Bunny...

"Where do they come up with these names?" Secret thought to himself,"Wonder what they would think of my real name."

"Oh, and Penny Ardilla, what a sweetheart!" Morocco continued, interrupting Secret's thoughts for a moment.

"Penny? Wow, normal name, wait a minute-," Secret thought to himself before asking,"Is Penny a girl?"

Boo-Boo, confused, answered,"Yes..."

"Well, what's she like?

Morocco and Boo-Boo excitedly said,"Well, she's a very nice kid, very pretty...for a squirrel, I guess. Lot's of kids like her and we think you'll like her, too. Actually, until now, she was the only squirrel in school."

"Really?!" shouted Secret, perhaps a little too enthusiastically, then he cleared his throat, saying,"I mean, really? Okay, cool."

The boys then started laughing.

Morocco was still a little curious about why Secret hated his father and proceeded to ask. But after he did, Boo-Boo said,"Morocco, maybe he doesn't want to tell us."

Secret himself wasn't paying attention. He was reading the sign for the high school, where they finally got to.

"Hannah Barbara High School? Must of been one ugly chick."

Morocco and Boo-Boo shook their heads, saying,"Hanna-Barbera's two guys."

"Oops. Oh, well, see ya," Secret said as he walked away.

"See ya? Where are you going, Secret?" asked Morocco.

"I'm gonna take a look around."

"We can show you around," said Boo-Boo, walking toward him.

"Thank's but no thanks," Secret said, running off.

Now alone, Morocco and Boo-Boo looked around and talk to each other. Suddenly Boo-Boo spots someone and waves, shouting,"Look, there's Yogi!"

"Do you think his parents will adopt you?" Morocco asked.

"I sure hope so, come on, let's go talk to him."

Meanwhile, Secret was busy looking around the school. He noticed that the student body was very diverse. There was an purple octopus in a red vest talking to a yellow cat in a purple jacket with white sleeves and matching purple hat. Sitting on a bench was another yellow cat, albeit more muscular was drumming on a textbook with a skinnier reddish-brown cat reading his copy. Secret paused when he saw seven short kids dressed like '20's gangsters following some Barbie looking girl.

"Beautiful...but too much pink," he muttered before walking away.

He saw a group of teens and a Great Dane walk out a green and blue van with orange flowers and the words 'Mystery Machine' in orange letters.

"Might as well call it 'the Hippie Mobile."

He also saw similar teens with their gimmicks before walking away and good thing too because Dick Dastardly and his dog, Muttley showed up. Unfortunately, as he kept walking, he didn't notice that he was in someone's way.

"Hey, look out!" shouted a shrill voice but before they knew it, Secret suddenly holding on the shoulders of a super-strong, high-flying, from what he could tell, purple-clad girl.

Secret couldn't believe this was happening but it was and everything was going so fast that he held on his cap.

The girl looked back, noticing the squirrel and shouted,"What the-?" and thought to herself,"Great I race Atom Ant and end up picking up some extra weight. Hmmm..., no time to pick him down. I Have to finish this race. I NEED to WIN!" She then shouted to Secret"Hang on tight!" and when even faster.

Secret kept spitting out hairs as the girl's ponytail kept slapping him on the face.

They flew around campus, twisting and turning but amazingly, Secret still held on.

"Look, little guy, the finish line!" she shouted.

Secret chuckled weakly, taking her word for it and still held on.

Suddenly, the girl stopped flying and the group of students cheered and ran up to her. The girl started bowing as her competitor, a fire ant the size of a fist wearing an orange letterman jacket and a white helmet, finished.

"Atom, I won!" shouted the girl.

But the ant shouted,"Bunny! You know I hate being called that! Call me Adam!" then added,"Congrats but next week, I'm gonna win."

"Yeah," said Bunny, rolling her eyes, and remembered Secret,"Hey, where's the little guy?"

"Little guy?" asked Adam, looking down at himself.

"Not you! I'm talking about that new squirrel kid, I accidentally picked him up while flying!" she explained.

"Oh," said Adam, looking around. That's when they found him, trying to walking away, but was very dizzy and then passed out.

Bunny, Adam, and some other concerned students gathered around him and one said, "We better take him to the nurse."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**And so it begins...Don't forget to visit my DeviantArt page for more H-B High stuff (same usernamer here and there)! Bye for now!**


	2. Nice Undies, Secret

**Chapter 2, everybody! Here it is!**

**Secret Squirrel, Morocco Mole, Winnie Witch, Atom Ant, Dee Dee, Super Snooper, Blabber Mouse, the trio of bullies (Red, Sylvester, Dick) and Penny belong to Hanna-Barbera**

**Bunny belong to Craig McCracken and Cartoon Network**

* * *

Chapter 2: Nice Undies, Secret

Secret was hearing voices as slowly opened his eyes. He noticed that Moroccan kid,...Morocco, this bug-eyed brunette with a serious obsession with the color purple, yet another Barbie-esqe girl, this one wearing a pink cheerleader outfit with thick blonde pigtails, a FREAKIN' huge fire ant the size of a fist, and a homely looking witch in a nurse's outfit.

"He's awake!" shouted the cheerleader.

"We can see that, Dee Dee," replied the nurse witch.

By then Secret was wide awake and started to sit up, asking,"what happened?"

The brunette took the liberty of answering, "Oh, after we landed, you passed out so a bunch of us carried you to the nurse," gesturing to her then turned to Morocco, asking,"What's his name again?"

"Secret Squirrel."

"Secret, huh?" she said, then flew towards Secret, stopping only inches from his face, then asked,"So Secret, what's your secret?"

"What...?"

She moved so now she's next on him, putting her arm around him, "Well, your name is Secret, so ya gotta have a secret! Come on, spill." Clearly, she was ignoring his discomfort. "Is it that you don't wear pants?"

Before the girl cause more embarrassment, the nurse said,"Bunny, maybe he doesn't want tell," winking at Secret.

"Oh, right. You're right, Winnie. Oh, yeah! Secret Squirrel meet Winsome Witch!"

Secret then said,"Pleased to meet you."

"Pleasure is all mine."

The purple-clad girl then said,"Names Rabbit, Bunny Rabbit."

"Funny, you don't look like a rabbit."

"I was," she was shouting,"_ADOPTED!"_ with the last part in a sing-songy voice. She then floated towards the cheerleader and said,"This girl, this awesome and fun girl you see here is my best friend in the whole wide universe Dee Dee Spackman."

"Dee Dee?"

Secret stared at both girls, Bunny and Dee Dee. Bunny had long, beautifully brown hair, tied in a somewhat messy pony tail. She wore a bright purple tank top that showed her navel with a matching purple shorts with a black ribbon in a few of the belt loops hanging like a loose belt and black sneakers. Her eyes was seriously huge but they were in a pretty shade of purple. The girl kinda like one of them Powerpuffs but with fingers and toes. Dee Dee had shorter but thicker blonde hair tied into pig tails. She wore a pink tank top in a similar fashion with pink and white skirt and white shoes with pink laces. She had big (not as big as Bunny's) eyes and a very wide smile.

He'd already heard that the school had a very loose dress code, due to all animal students so their outfits didn't surprise him much.

The ant then said,"And I'm Adam Ant."

But the girls shouted,"No you're Atom," laughing.

Adam "Atom" Ant was an experiment by Dee Dee's younger brother, but with Dee Dee as his ally, he was able to escape and do all the things he wanted to do like go to school and make lots of friends. And he did.

Secret just stared at him while Morocco just smiled at him.

Bunny then said,"Sorry 'bout sending to the nurse."

"That's okay...how long was I out?"

"A few periods," answered Dee Dee.

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, in fact," bunny explained,"Some of our friends would check up you when we couldn't except for Morocco, he waited like a faithful friend should, or something like that."

"Okay, question: WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL A HOSPITAL OR SOMETHING?!"

Dee Dee answered,"Because Winnie can handle it and did,"as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Secret looked ready to bang his head against the wall.

Adam then said,"Principal Hanna and Vice Principal Barbera want to see you, Secret."

"Why?"

He just shrugged his shoulders.

Morocco then said,"Don't worry, we're here for you."

"Knock 'em dead!" shouted Dee Dee and Adam.

"Go get them, tiger!" shouted Bunny.

"Good luck," said Winnie.

Secret, unsure of how to respond, simply walked into the principal's office, thinking to himself,_"Why do this kids care so much about me? Maybe I'll figure it out one day."_

"You wanted to see me?"

One of the two older human men in the office turned and said,"Yes, Son. Come sit."

Secret did as he was asked and the one the only Principal Hanna asked,"Can you please take off your hat?"

"Why? I've heard that-" Secret started to say before getting off with...

"Take it off NOW!"

He instantly did so and with a sudden feeling of self consciousness.

"You see, Joe, he looks just like James," said Principal Hanna.

"Yes, I see, it's actually a little scary, but you were right," said Vice Principal Barbera.

But Secret then said,"Please don't say that."

But the men ignored him and kept talking but after a while, Secret had enough.

"Hey! Can I go now?"

The men just stopped and stared at the young squirrel.

_"Nice one, Secret," _thought Secret,_"I really need to learn how to keep my cool."_

Principal Hanna then cleared his throat and said,"Well...go check in Room 175."

Vice Principal Barbera then asked,"But before you leave, we owed your father a favor so what would you like?"

"Well..."

...

So Dee Dee, Morocco, and Adam listening in at the door, when Secret opened the door, making the kids fall down.

"Sorry about that, guys."

The students got up, rubbing their foreheads. saying together,"We're fine."

Secret looked around and saw that Bunny missing but before he could ask, Adam answered for him.

"Bathroom.

Suddenly, there was a bright, purple flash and there was she was, casually asking,"What'd I miss?"

"The principals did Secret some sort of favor."

"Really? What kind of favor?"

"We don't know because these two would shut up!" answered Adam.

Morocco turned to Secret, asking,"What was it, Secret?"

"It's for me to know and you never find out."

Dee Dee, now really interested, asked,"Secret, what's your secret?"

"If I got told you, then it wouldn't be a secret, okay?"

"Okay."

Secret then said"I really need to check in," starting to walk away.

But Bunny then grabs hold Secret and Morocco, shouting,"Well, what the Disney Channel are we waiting for!", putting them on her back,"To Room 175!", flying off. Just listen to Secret's screams.

Adam then turned to Dee Dee and asked,"wanna go to class together?"

Dee Dee then squeed and jumped into Adam's arms, had he been a normal ant, he'd likely end up dead, but luckily he isn't.

"Thank you, Dexter," he quietly said to himself as he and the human girl flew off.

...

As for Bunny, Morocco, and Secret, they got to Room 175, Secret went inside and the other two waited.

_"These two work fast,"_ Secret thought to himself when he saw that the principals did keep there promise...except on his schedule, which was not that big a deal, he'll probably throw it away anyway.

_"I better get a black sharpie just to be safe,"_ he thought to himself as he left.

Outside Room 175, Morocco asked,"So Secret, where's your next class?"

""P.E. with Coach Red...heinie? What?!"

"Cool," Bunny said, casually,"You're with us."

They walked down the halls when all the sudden, they heard a weird, loud noise: Secret's stomach.

Morocco and Bunny just looked at the poor guy, who looked embarrassed, Then Bunny took them to her locker.

"What are you doing?" asked Secret.

Bunny answered,"Feeding you," then oh so casually asked."What kind of muffins you want?"

"Uhhh...?"

"Chocolate chip it is! Besides, I'm craving some too."

So she pulled out everything she needed for baking muffin out of her locker. Before Secret could ask, she explained,"My buddy. Jake Clawson, you'll love him, souped up my locker so that it could be a fridge," as she quickly mixed everything together. As soon as she was done, she used her heat vision to bake the muffins.

She ignored Secret's speechlessness and started eating, then Morocco joined her and then Secret decided to help himself with some muffin-y goodness.

That's when Morocco quietly shouted (or loudly whispered),"The hall monitors are coming!"

"Oh, man!" said Bunny, grabbing Morocco by the collar and Secret by the hood and flew up to the ceiling. And now they wait.

...

Hall monitors Super Snooper and Blabber Mouse were patrolling the hallways, looking for rule breakers to punish.

"Snoop, I don't think they are rule breakers out today," said Blabber, lisping in his cute, little way,

Snooper starting thinking about this,_"Maybe he's right? Nobody seems to be out here. Then again, Dick Dastardly and his gang are usually out of class, Top Cat and his gang get caught trying to ditch on a regular basis,...and there's Bunny Rabbit. That girl is always trying to mess with me. But she was more concerned before that kid, who ever he was, she sent to the nurse. Serves her right."_

He stopped, looking around suspiciously.

On the ceiling, Bunny shushed Morocco and Secret. Morocco nodded but Secret started choking on his own hood, then he started slipping out of the hoodie.

_"At least, he can breathe now," _thought Bunny, but watched as he kept slipping but managed grab hold of his hoodie before he could fall to the ground. He held on for dear life.

Snooper suddenly said,"Come on, let's go," and he and Blabber moved on.

As soon as they left, Bunny let her friends down.

Morocco adjusted his collar and Secret put his hoodie back on.

Bunny, giggled, saying,"Nice undies, Secret."

"They're shorts!" shouted Secret, blushing.

"Uh-huh."

Morocco then asked,"Bunny, Secret, we should get to class, shouldn't we?"

"Yeah, let's go," said Bunny, running with Secret and Morocco following.

...

Bunny was running despite the fact that she can fly, Morocco behind her and Secret behind him. But the hallways weren't empty: bullies Red Herring, Sly Sneakly, Dick Dastardly and his dog, Muttley were there, too. Red whispered something into Dick's ear, causing him to laugh.

Dick then tripped Secret as soon as he ran causing him to crash into a girl who was simply carrying her books.

"Hey! What gives?!" she shouted.

Secret took a look at the girl. She was a squirrel kid like him, about his age with somewhat darker fur and hair styled in an angled bob. She was wearing a sky blue shirt with '93 on it and a slightly darker blue and white skirt with blue jeans and sneakers.

_"She's kinda pretty," _Secret thought, blushing but he helped her up.

"Thanks, New Kid," she said, smiling a smile. Secret smiled back showing all of his braces, but before they could say anything else, the hall monitors came back.

"Aha!" said Snoop,"So Miss Penny Ardilla, cutting class again, I see, and showing affection for a non-student.

Penny then said,"Buzz off, Snoop, I'll have you know I was to see Ms. Foray."

"What about him? He's not a student!"

"Um, yeah, I am," said Secret, briefly flashing his ID card,"I'm new."

That's when Bunny came back with Morocco following, shouting,"Of course, he's new , n00b! I should know! I crashed into him this morning!" she then noticed Blabber Mouse and said sweetly,"Hi, Blab."

"Hello, Bunny."

Snooper then asked,"_That's_ the new kid? I expecting someone less normal,"then added,"Get to class, I gotta talk to Ms. Foray, come on, Blab," walking away.

"3...2...1!" Bunny and Penny saying together,"Good riddance!" laughing as soon as the hall monitors were gone.

Secret then finally started picking up his papers off the floor and Penny started to help, her books were also on the ground too. Then she picked up Secret's schedule, but before she could take a good look at it, Secret quickly snatched it away. She stared at him, raising her eyebrows as he chucked nervously. She shrugged her shoulders at this. Secret then walked towards Bunny and Morocco.

Penny then said,"Well, see ya later, guys," waving.

"Later, Penn!" shouted Bunny while both Secret and Morocco waved back as they walked away.

Then Penny shouted to Secret and only Secret,"I like you accent!"

"Thanks!"

Bunny, out of nowhere, starts laughing at this.

Morocco then said to Secret,"I told you, you would like her," which made Bunny laugh even harder.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**So now Secret has met some more new friends, allies, and possible enemies.**

**Let me tell something: Super Snooper was originally gonna be more of a jerkass. I'm serious. You see, I didn't know what to do with the guy at the time and I still hadn't watched his shorts yet. I since watched and changed the dialogue, for obvious reasons,**

**Not much to say other than See ya later, dudes!**


	3. Secret Squirrel VS Coach Redheinie

**Chapter 3 for you! Read about it!**

**Secret Squirrel, Morocco Mole, Huckleberry Hound, Chance Furlong, Red Guy, Boo-Boo Bear, and various students belong to Hanna-Barbera**

**Bunny belong to Craig McCracken and Cartoon Network**

* * *

Chapter 3: Secret Squirrel VS Coach Redheinie

Secret was following Morocco into the boy's locker room and changed into their gym clothes. It was really just a white T-shirt and grey shorts. Sneakers were optional for animal students.

So soon as he walked out of there, Secret saw Bunny talking to that muscular yellow kat he saw earlier and a hound dog with strange sky blue fur. Bunny or her friends must have spotted him because they were walking toward him.

"Hey, Secret," greeted Bunny, despite the fact that she just saw him but she took it upon herself to introduce some of her friends, "This rockin' kat is Chance Furlong, so if you're looking for a comic book/ cartoon aficionado, he's your man-er kat."

Chance then said, smiling, "I'm trying to collect every issue of SWAT Kats."

"Oh..." said Secret, "That's gonna be hard, that's a rare and obscure series. Issue #1 is practically impossible to find, not to mention, incredibly expensive."

"Yeah, but I'm gonna find it and I'll have every issue."

"Good luck, you gonna need it."

Then Bunny gestured to the dog, saying, "And this is Huckleberry Hound, our resident camera guy. He'll record everything."

"But most people call me Huck," the dog said in a Southern drawl, holding out his hand to be shaken, "I'm glad you're alright, Secret?"

Chance then added, "Yeah, then we wouldn't get a free day."

"Free day?" asked Secret.

Bunny then explained, "Well, Coach likes to play dodge ball against new kids to knock people out. Either you or him, or kiss your social life goodbye."

"Why would I care about-?"

Bunny interrupted, "You see tradition states that if you knock out Coach, then class is dismissed, but if you get knocked out, then we have to shun you for the rest of the school year."

"You're kidding, right?"

The three shook their heads.

Chance then grabbed Secret by the shirt, lifting him, said threateningly, "You BETTER get us that free day."

"Okay, now put me down."

"Look, Secret," started Bunny, "It doesn't matter how you do it, just it."

Huck then added, "No pressure."

The three friends started to walk away with Bunny talking.

"Remember when Atom knocked out Coach?"

Chance then said, "Oh, yeah, how the ball bounced off the walls and hit Coach repeatedly, classic."

Then Huck said, "Now Chance, I thought you were afraid of bugs, like Atom and I do recall you calling him a-"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

Bunny then said, cheerfully, "I just know Secret's gonna do something really cool."

_"OH, YEAH! FREE DAY!"_

Secret just stood there until class began with Coach Redheinie, this weird, pantless, devil looking man blowing his whistle.

"All right, ladies! Listen up!" shouted Coach, before noticing Secret, "Who are you? Are you a new kid?"

Bunny then flew up to them, shouting, "He sure is and ready for the initiation!"

"What?! No!" shouted Secret.

"Oh, a regular Jerry Mouse!" commented Coach.

A student, a dark blue she-bear, a Southern belle type, whispered to a friend, "What the heck does Blabber Mouse and Doug Mouser's cousin have to do with this?"

But Secret had to go though with the initiation. He stood there in the middle of the gym with Coach with a line of dodge balls behind him. All the students were sitting on the bleachers, stomping their feet, singing 'We Will Rock You', Bunny being one of the loudest.

Before Secret could make a comment, Coach started throwing. Luckily, Secret was fast at dodging and was getting some good throws. But Coach Redheinie was determined to win and was starting to gain the upper hand. Soon enough, Secret was on the gym floor, knocked out.

Que every student gasping and gym teacher gloating.

Bunny commented, sighing, "He seemed like a pretty cool guy."

Morocco wasn't exactly looking forward to ignoring Secret for a few months, he shook his head sadly, when he saw something: Secret's arm moving.

Secret was trying to get back up!

Students were getting excited and started chanting his name as he rise up to take on the teacher again.

Coach turned around to see Secret Squirrel glaring an intense glare at him. He notice a change in the baseball cap that the squirrel was wearing, like it was transforming.

Chance, sitting next to his best friend, shouted in shock, "Looks like a cannon!"

His friend, a kat named Jake Clawson responded, "It IS a cannon!"

Everyone watched as the cannon blasted into Coach's face, sending him flying to the wall, weakly saying, "Class dismissed," before passing out.

For a moment, everyone silent and then that moment was over. They started cheering as Secret passed out again.

Bunny then pointed to Morocco, commanding, "Morocco, quick get him some water!" who run out to it. Bunny quickly got lifted Coach on to her back and quickly flew him to the nurse, shouting, "I'll be back!" By the time, she got back, Secret just fine, in fact, the very first thing he said was 'Am I gonna be in trouble?'

"You okay, Short-stuff?" Bunny asked, concerned.

Boo-Boo, standing next to Bunny, asked her, "Isn't that my nickname?"

Bunny, looking sheepish, answered, "Yeah, I know but I've haven thought of one for him yet."

"How about S. S.?" suggested Morocco.

"S. S.? Could work," replied Bunny, then turned to Secret, "What do you think,...S. S.?"

"S. S.? um, okay, I guess," he answered, standing back up.

"So... now that class is dismissed, what do we do now?" asked one of the students.

Boo-Boo then suggested, "To the skate park!"

"Aww... yeah! Let's go!" shouted Bunny as kids started to leave.

As Secret and a few others: Boo-Boo, Huck,Morocco followed Bunny, he asked. "You mean just walk off campus? You people are crazy."

"Now you're catching on!"

So, eventually, they got the school parking lot and headed toward the bright purple convertible under the old oak tree.

_"Something tells me that's Bunny's," _Secret thought to himself.

Then out of no where, a girl's voice shouted, "'Bout time you guys got here!"

Everyone looked up and saw that it was Penny, casually lounging on a tree branch and munching on acorns. The sight make Bunny and her friends laugh and Secret to rise his eyebrows. But then Penny did a somersault into the vehicle, cuing everyone to hop in.

Bunny then put on some shades, saying, "Let's ride," about to drive when she turned to face Secret, lowering her shades to say, "Please don't pass out again, maybe, it's just Nurse Winnie's enchantment on you go on the fritz but seriously, please."

...

So Bunny drove around while Secret asked questions.

"So I'm not gonna get in trouble for what happened to Coach?"

"No, I mean the damage you made wasn't as bad as, say, Atom Ant's but I suggest you don't tell your mom."

Boo-Boo then out of nowhere shouted, "Everyone! Let's sing!"

But before they could start, Secret shouted, "No! Nobody wants to hear you sing!"

Everyone else was disappointed and sat in awkward silence, that is until Penny shouted, "That's it!" and turned on the radio, music blasting loudly.

She started to sing along loudly and by the end of it, Bunny joined in.

"That was Holiday Road by Lindsey Buckingham, 1983!" said the melodious voice on the radio.

"Hey," shouted Bunny, excited, "That's my big sister, Radio!"

Everyone started talking until Penny yelled. "SHUT UP!"

They all stopped and watched her on the phone, saying sweetly, "That's right! You Can Still Rock in America by Night Ranger! Thanks, Radio!" then she hung up.

The voice, now identified as Radio, said, "Now for a request made by one of my baby sister's little friends, You Can Still Rock in America by Night Ranger!"

"Turn it up!" shouted Penny and started to sing along.

"RED LIGHT!" shouted Huck, causing Bunny to stop the car. Penny then unbuckled her seat belt and proceeded to also dance along to the song. While everyone else seemed used to it, Secret watched, somewhat amused, and was thinking about enjoying the show when he got the feeling that he was being watched.

He turned and saw a guy wearing a suit, inside a limo, smoking a pipe. Alright, the guy was actually a buffalo but he was definitely watching the group of kids in the convertible. Secret suddenly felt self-conscious at this.

Then Huck shouted, "GREEN LIGHT!" and Penny quickly dropped back onto her seat and buckled herself as Bunny drove.

Secret thought to himself, _"At least, I'll never have to see that guy again."_

**to be continued...**

* * *

**The coach is The Red Guy from Cow and Chicken, just so you know.**

**In real life, there is no way in Hell that Secret would get away with bringing a cannon hat in school but this isn't real life, it's a fan fic. (plus I love the cannon hat.)**

**Why does Bunny have a car when she can fly and who was that guy in the end? All these questions and more will be answered at some other point. See ya later dudes!**

**Now to work on my Yo Yogi story. Don't worry none of the characters that were on the show are gonna get murdered in it. Geez!**


	4. The Lunch Hour

**Chapter 4!**

**For the longest time, this chapter had no name. I recently remembered an old episode of Family Guy.**

**Secret Squirrel, Morocco Mole, Huckleberry Hound, Boo-Boo Bear, Penny, Dee Dee, Magilla Gorilla, Super Snooper, Blabber Mouse, Chance Furlong, Jake Clawson, and Adam 'Atom' Ant belong to Hanna-Barbera**

**Bunny belongs to Craig McCracken and Cartoon Network**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Lunch Hour

After skating at the park with Huck recording, of course, everyone decided to visit the art museum.

"Just like in Ferris Bueller," commented Huck, with glee.

Yes, the teens only went to the museum to make Ferris Bueller jokes, at least Secret actually _tried _to appreciate the art. Only Morocco notices his frustrations at this.

By the time, they got back to school, the lunch bell rang so, off to the cafeteria, they went. As they did, Boo-Boo decided to talk.

"Those were some neat tricks, Secret."

"Thanks."

"I can teach you my tricks," continued Boo-Boo, "if you teach me yours."

"I... don't know."

Bunny then decided to butt into this conversation by saying, "Huck wants to know if he put the video he made on YouTube."

"Why?" asked Secret.

Huck then answered, "'Cuz, your skateboard is...just wow."

Penny then said, walking next them, "You should call the video: Secret Squirrel: Best Skater in Town," looking at both Secret and Boo-Boo, before adding, "Next to Boo-Boo Bear," with a smirk.

"Alright," responded Huck, not noticing that Penny may have not been serious. Both the squirrel and the bear rolled their eyes.

Secret suddenly remembered that he had some money on him that he could use to pay for lunch.

...

_"This pizza tastes like cardboard," _Secret thought to himself as he chewing, sitting in a table all by himself, until Morocco joined him, followed by Penny, Bunny, and Dee Dee. Soon, the table was filled with students.

Secret was so used to sitting alone that he was surprised at how fast the students showed up at the table. He decided to just ignore them while he finished eating. As soon as he finished his pizza, Bunny asked rather casually, "You gonna eat that apple?"

Secret looked his apple for a moment and back to Bunny. He then made his decision. He threw his apple at Bunny, who caught it with her teeth and quickly ate it.

"Thanks, S. S.!" she shouted, cheerfully.

"Um... you're welcome, I guess," replied Secret, unused to this particular nickname.

Morocco then suddenly asked, "How's first day going, Secret?"

"Well... a lot better than expected, considering I was unconscious for most of it. It was better than the time I had to go to an all-human school."

"All-human school?" asked both Bunny and Dee Dee, "Like on TV?" None of the human students who grew up in this town ever been to an all-human anything.

"Yep," answered Secret with sarcastic cheerfulness, "Just like on TV but a million times worse!"

Penny, sipping soda from the vending machine, asked, "Really, how?"

"Picture this, a lone animal kid among specists in a building for eight hours five days a week. Now, obviously, he wants to left alone but, no they won't have that. So, the kid gets pushed around, knocked to the ground constantly, insulted in many ways, teachers doing nothing about it... they tug on my tail, yank my fur out," he said, gripping his tail tightly as he relived that memory, "They THREW acorns at me! All the time!"

Penny then angrily slamming her hand on the table, shouted, "How awful!"

"Yeah!" agreed Bunny, looking ready to bust some heads, just like Penny did.

"Yeah, well, I did put up with it until I made friends with this girl," he said, actually smiling and blushing a bit, "After that, anyone who messed with us got sent to the hospital," he added, cracking his knuckles.

Morocco then asked, "Who was she?"

"Just a really nice girl," Secret answered, "Her uncle's an ass, though."

Some of the students snickered at that comment, especially when Morocco said, "Okay."

"Care to elaborate, S. S.?" asked Bunny.

"No."

"Okay, fine," said Bunny, pulling out her cellphone and started texting.

Suddenly, all the lights in the cafeteria shut off. As crowds of people murmured about, looking around, wondering what was going on when out of nowhere, a sudden flash of purple pierced the darkness, which could only mean one thing: Bunny flew.

After a few more minutes, a spotlight started shining on... Bunny, who was floating and clearly loving the attention that she was getting. She grinned as someone in the crowd threw her a microphone. As soon as she caught it, she said into it, "Lunch ladies and garbage man! Guys and dolls! Bunny Rabbit, here, and for your viewing pleasure, here's Magilla Ice!"

As that's when a young gorilla dressed in colorful, baggy clothes that would have been lame for even for late '80s, early '90s standards suddenly jumping on a table behind her with an entourage of various other students, some from that gym class, others not, dressed in in similar gear, and started performing with the music blasting as soon as Bunny flew out of the way to gaze at her masterpiece.

It... was interesting...to say the least. But at least, a lot of the students in the cafeteria were getting a kick out of it. Huck was clearly smiling as he recorded the thing.

As soon as it was over, as soon as the performers got off the table and to the restroom to get out those ridiculous outfits, as soon as Bunny stopped laughing, all was normal and the lights came back on.

Secret Squirrel just sat there, staring with one of the most epic 'WTF' faces of all time. It certainly didn't go unnoticed. Penny saw and smiled, trying not to laugh.

"Okay, come on, Secret, wake up."

He was still frozen in shock.

"All right, Secret. You made your point, everybody's a critic, come on."

Still, frozen.

"Come on! Wake up!" she started shouting, frantically waving her hand in front of his face.

No response.

"This isn't funny! You're starting to scare me!" she shouted, even more frantic, snapping her fingers by his ears.

Still no reaction.

Penny decided to really do something about this. She considered slapping him but decided to only use it as a last resort, so she started to take off his baseball cap so she can... well, she hadn't really thought that though. But as she started to get it off, he start to stir.

"What the-?" he murmured as he pushed his hat back down, "What was that? I don't even-"

"That was a Vanilla Ice parody, or something," answered Penny, "What I don't get is why Magilla Gorilla? I mean, really? Magilla Ice? Sounds like an incredibly lame pun if you ask me."

"Yeah...I don't get the reference."

Penny's eyes widened, saying, "You know, Vanilla Ice. Ice, Ice Baby? Ninja Rap? Jim Carrey made fun of him once?"

"...I guess."

"I've heard his newer stuff's good," she said, shrugging her shoulders.

That's when Bunny came walking back to the table with that gorilla kid, apparently named Magilla, telling him, "So come by to the restaurant and I'll make you that giant banana split, just like I promised."

"Gee, thanks Bunny," he responded.

"No problem, bud, anytime and thanks for being such a trooper."

Bunny then took her seat back, near the two squirrels, and asked them, Secret mostly, "What do you think?"

"Kinda random," answered Penny, "Even for us. I thought you were gonna sing."

"Yeah, not the you singing part," added Secret, "What was the point to that?"

"Well..." started Bunny, grinning, "I sometimes review cartoons online and I needed that clip."

Penny then asked everyone at the table, "Speaking of which, anyone catch Critter's review last night?"

A good portion of the table and this includes Secret said yes.

"Wasn't it entertaining?" she asked.

But before anyone could respond, Hall Monitors Super Snooper and Blabber Mouse came by, toward Secret, specifically.

When Secret first met Snooper and Blabber, he didn't pay that close attention to them, other than the fact that they were a kat and a mouse working together, something he found interesting or weird. but now, he has a better chance at looking at them.

Super Snooper, _(where do they come up with these names!) _was a red-furred kat wearing a gray long-sleeved shirt with a high collar and some sort of sash draped from his shoulder to his hip, with a green plaid cap. He talked like a New York bartender, which was pretty frickin' sweet. Blabber Mouse _(Seriously?!)_ was a shorter grey mouse wearing a dark blue sweater vest and a Luigi cap, apparently, he's a gamer. He talked with a lisp, which made the little guy even more adorkable than he already was.

Snoop then asked Secret, intensively, "Where were you the afternoon of fifteenth of January?"

"My room, unpacking, watching a comic book movie," was the response.

"Oh, really? Likely story, how do you even remember all that?"

"Okay, okay," said Secret, rolling his eyes, "You caught me. I actually got bored so I snuck out-"

"And...?"

"I walked to the nearest video game store and bought myself a new game."

"A-ha! Wait, what?"

"You heard me," answered Secret, shrugging his shoulders, bored, "I bought the last and greatest video game on fifteenth. Here's the receipt," he then reached down his hoodie and pulled out a folded slip of paper, handing it to Snoop.

Snoop, a little weirded out, examined the receipt, then looked up to say, "Okay, he checks out."

There was an awkward pause for a few moments until it was broken by who else, Bunny.

"Well, no shit, Sherlock, what did you think he was that thievin' rat?"

Snoop didn't answer but Blab nodded.

Dee Dee then asked, "How?"

"Even I find that ridiculous," commented Morocco, "Secret hasn't lived here long enough."

Soon, kids started arguing about who really was the thieving rat. It got so crazy that Secret put his hands in his pockets and walked way to buy a cup of coffee from the vending machines. As he soon as he took a sip, someone asked him, "You okay, New Kid?"

Secret looked up and saw that it was what's-his-face, name popping up in his mind, "Chance Furlong?"

"Yep!" he answered and tugged the arm of the nearest student, a skinnier kat with rusty red fur, fully dressed in a dark blue t-shirt and cargo shorts with black converse hi-tops, saying, "This is my best friend, Jake, Jake Clawson."

Jake then said, "So I finally get to meet the guy who blew up the gym teacher," smiling, rubbing his hands.

"Um...hi," responded Secret, awkwardly.

The three guys all watched the commotion at the table.

Chance then asked, "So... what's going on?"

"Um, well, that kat kid, Super Snooper just accused me of being some thieving rat."

Chance then burst out laughing, you couldn't really understand what he was saying except for words 'declawed' and 'loser'. Jake had to slap him on the back to clam him down.

"I'm...sorry," said Chance, breathing heavily, smiling, "I just can't believe that declawed kat honestly thought you were the thieving rat, I'm pretty sure you haven't been here long enough, plus, your tail's too fluffy. And he wants to be Batman when he grows up!"

Jake facepalmed saying, "Chance, he said he wanted to be the World's Greatest Detective or P.I, not Batman."

"Same thing."

"Well, so's Sherlock, what about that?"

"Well..."

Secret then said, "I'm gonna go. See ya, Chance, see ya, Jake," he headed back to the table but, someone tripped him, causing him to spill his coffee. Luckily, everyone manage to avoid the splash.

As Secret got back up, he heard some jerks laughing.

_"It's that guy who tripped me earlier,"_ he thought to himself and it took all his willpower to not punch him in the face.

He got back to his seat and the very first thing anyone said was, "Dude, you almost got hot coffee on Blab."

Secret, looking embarrassed, said, "Sorry, Blab."

"No worries," he said, turning to Snoop, saying, "Come on, Snoop," then he walked away with Snooper following, walking funny.

As soon they left, Secret asked, "So, what's this about a thieving rat?"

"Well..., we don't know exactly," explained Bunny, handing him a can of soda, "but like we said he'd been shoplifting for a year now."

"Why not do something about it?"

"Why?" asked Adam, "All he ever steals is a canned food and stuff. Us kids just don't see the big deal in losing some cans.

Secret almost choked on his soda when Penny suddenly shouted angrily, "Will you PLEASE shut up about the thieving rat?! GEEZ!"

Everyone in the table and a few others, in unison, said fine.

Now calm, Penny turned to Secret, asking, "Got any relatives nearby?"

"Just my uncle."

"Cool!" said Bunny, butting to their conversation, "What's his name and what does he do?"

"Well...," started Secret, "I don't know exactly but we typically call him by his old high school nickname, Undercover, I think."

Silence filled the air as soon he said that, eyes on him, until they all, like a tsunami, bombarded the poor squirrel with questions, comments, stories, all about how awesome his uncle is. It literally knocked him out of his seat. As he got back up, the bell rang and the crowd immediately started to disperse.

_"Talk about being saved by the bell,"_ Secret thought to himself as he went on his way to his next class.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**You know what's weird? There are two Yo Yogi references in this after I put up that Yo Yogi story. See ya later dudes.**


	5. At the Friggin' Mall

**Chapter 5!**

**Yay...more Yo Yogi references (at least, I'm having fun with it)**

**Secret Squirrel, Morocco Mole, Penny, Dee Dee, ****Adam 'Atom' Ant, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Huckleberry Hound, Uncle Undercover,** and **Blabber Mouse ** belong to Hanna-Barbera

**Bunny belongs to Craig McCracken and Cartoon Network**

* * *

Chapter 5: At the Friggin' Mall

After two more periods, it was finally time to leave school.

Secret had a somewhat decent day, granted people would NOT shut up about how awesome his uncle is.

_"Okay, I get it! Undercover Squirrel is awesome, please shut up!" _he thought to himself, annoyed.

But he did like the seventh period teacher, Mr. Weasel, he thought he was pretty cool, even if his partner...not so much.

As soon as the final bell rang and everyone was free to go, Secret was on his way to go home on foot when some honk their honk stopped him him. He turned around and it was... Bunny! In her purple convertible!

She then drove next to him and in her casual way, asked him, "Need a lift?"

"No thanks," said Secret, still walking.

Bunny would not give up.

"Please?"

"No."

But, of course Bunny would not give up. So she started shouting, "Secret Squirrel! Put your stuff in the trunk! Sit your butt down! NOW!"

Secret then quickly did as he was told and sat between Morocco and Penny whom he didn't notice there. Next to Bunny, in the passenger seat was her best friend, Dee Dee with Adam "Atom" Ant, sitting on her lap.

That's when Bunny started driving, waving to all her friends... and enemies as they leave the school.

"So?" Secret asked, "Where we are going?

"To the mall," answered Penny, somewhat bored.

"okay," said Secret, staying still, starting to listen to Bunny and Dee Dee talking to each other when Penny asked, "What was it like?"

"What was what like?" asked a confused Secret.

"You know, going around the world."

"It was okay, i guess, of course. it depends on whether or not you fit in."

"Huh, wow," commented Penny, but before anyone could add anything else, Secret changed the subject.

"Bunny, why do you have a car, when you can fly?"

"Oh, that?" said Bunny, laughing, "My family believes it to be a rite of passage," then she asked, interestingly curious, "So what's this biz about 'fitting in' anyway?"

"Nothing," said Secret, sheepishly.

"Well, good," she said," At H-B High, from the moment you enter, you're never the same again."

"Who told you that?"

"One of my big brothers, Reggie," answered Bunny.

"Okay...," commented Secret when Morocco shouted, "We're here!"

The Jellystone Mall, established since 'God knows when', was what one would expect out of a two-floor mall. Maybe back when it first opened, it was considered rockin', bitchin', or freakin' awesome, whatever, but nowadays, no, not really. In fact, the only reason why they're there in the first place is that Dee Dee wanted ideas for prom dresses and everyone else came along for the ride.

As soon as they got out of the car, Bunny started handing out some cash for her friends.

But Secret, unused to this, said to her, "Sorry but I can't except your money."

But Bunny insisted.

"I'm sorry, Bunny, but I can't."

Bunny then took out most of the cash out of the pile and held out the now smaller pile to him, "Just take this for food and stuff, there's enough for that. Please take it, please."

"Okay, Bunny," sighed Secret, taking the money,"But just this once."

"Okay, fine."

Penny, grinning, asked,"Can I have the rest of his money?" enthusiastically.

"Here ya go, Pen," said Bunny, smiling as she gave it to her.

"THANKS!" shouted Penny before running toward the front doors of the mall.

"Oh, finally!" shouted Dee Dee, "Let shop!", then running off into the mall with Adam following, mostly like to help carry all the stuff she buys, leaving Bunny, Secret and Morocco behind.

Secret looked to Bunny and commented sarcastically, "Yeah and I'm too nice," referring to a conversation they had earilier between classes, to which she smirked before hovering toward the mall like the others before, well, not hover, they can't do that except for Adam.

Secret then smirked as this and walked in with Morocco following him like a faithful friend should, a concept so foreign to Secret that he found it kinda weird and creepy, after all, he always saw friendship as some only existing in TV land to sell to little girls, and there was the fact they just met that morning.

Still, he looked around the mall, unimpressed by it's genericness. A while ago, he walked in, with his hood up and music blasting though his earbuds, just visit the game shop for some new video games, not really pay attention. Later, he walked out with a stack of games, still not paying attention with his loud rock music, and did not notice any significant about the Jellystone Mall. But he was surprised that no one mistaken him for a ned or something like that.

_"Maybe this time I should my uncle, I still haven't seen him since moving here,"_ he thought to himself as he started putting his earbuds back on when he noticed that Morocco was still following him, making him a little uncomfortable.

He then turned Morocco and said to him, "You don't have to keep following me, you know."

"I-I don't? Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Okay," said Morocco, head down and dejectedly, walking away.

Secret, shaking off the guilt he was then feeling, continued to walk around, looking at the various shop and saw some familiar faces. He saw Boo-Boo and his bigger friend,...Yogi?... at the food court, causing nightmares for cooks for years to come. Dee Dee, ballet dancing with the grace of a classically trained ballerina from shop to shop, with Adam following her, caring everything she bought so far. Poor guy. Bunny swinging a baseball bat in a sporting goods store and then casually, high-fouring some employees and ready to buy, making some friendly banter.

"She makes it look some easy," Secret thought to himself, watching her though the window, when suddenly he realized that she saw him and was waving hard to him. Surprised, he waved back, bashfully before moving on.

He spotted Huckleberry Hound watching a beautiful, yellow-furred dog girl dressed in purple, obviously name brands. He also saw Yogi being watched by a lovesick blue-furred she-bear, wearing only a black headband, white collar with pink bow with matching skirt, remembering from school, Secret racked his brain to try to remember her name.

_"Sydney? No that's not it."_

Now, bored, he walked straight for his uncle's shop, 'The Invention Dimension', a electronics shop, just to pay his favorite and only uncle a visit. Needless to say, his uncle was more than happy to see him.

"UNCLE! You're CRUSHING my HAND!"

Also needless to say, the people in the shop stopped and stared, including a very amused Penny Ardilla.

"Let me look at you!" said his uncle, looking at his nephew's face without taking off his hat, "Yep, there is no doubt about it, you're looking more like James than the last time I saw you."

Secret groaned, "I would rather look like you."

Secret's father, James and his uncle, Undercover, real name Douglas were identical twins, making that comment pointless.

Undercover Squirrel was wearing a causal suit, with a long grey coat, white shirt, and purple tie, fur on the top of the head slicked back and had a mustache.

"Right, well, it's nice to see you again," continued Undercover, grinning, "I wanna get you something."

"Oh, uncle-" started Secret but Undercover cut him off, saying, "Just take anything you want from the back," smiling, walking away to help a customer.

Secret, deciding it no point to argue, after all, his uncle was known for being generous with everybody, walked to the back, while looking at all of the latest computers and gadgets, licking his lips at it all but in the end, he found something really cool in the back and took it and left but not before leaving a note for his uncle.

But as he ran out the store with his package, Blabber Mouse saw him and thought,_ "That new boy is stealing. I must tell Snoop."_

So Secret, walked around the mall, smiling yet noticed that he was being followed again but, knew it wasn't Morocco, but not caring, he ignored it. He then realized that he was very thirsty and remembering the money Bunny gave him, it was off to the food court.

"Needs more chocolate," he thought to himself as he drank his milkshake.

Then, he decided to go home, after all, the mall wasn't all that far from his new house and he had homework to do.

As he made his way though the parking lot, Bunny in her purple convertible with her friend inside drove up to him. She asked him again, in her casual way, "Need a lift."

Morocco added, "Might as well get in, Secret, she doesn't take no for an answer."

So Secret hopped in and noticed how the car was practically overfilling with all the stuff they bought. Apparently, Dee Dee bought most of the things while Adam was laying on his back, breathing heavily, exhausted while the blonde was grinning ear to ear. Bunny bought less things, a baseball bat and some CDs. Penny only bought a couple books. Morocco mostly just hung around various kids, he didn't ever have a best friend.

As Bunny drive, the kids talked about their time at the mall, how decent it was when Penny noticed Secret's package.

"My, your uncle must've been extra to you," she said, pointing it out, "That thing's is supposed to be out until next month."

Adam, interested, turned to them, asking, "What is it?"

"You don't need to know!" snapped Secret, "I'll just not use it until next month."

Penny, rolling her eyes, explained, "It's a cambot, I know because Huck wouldn't shut about saving his money for one."

"Neat," commented Morocco.

Bunny, then turned to face Secret, teasing, "Aw, you wanna be a world famous secret agent?"

Deadpan, Secret asked, "If I were a world famous secret agent wouldn't that mean that I seriously suck at my job?"

"Yeah, well..."

That when Dee Dee decided to start playing a games she liked to play when she was in a car.

"If you can disguise yourself as anyone, who would you be?"

"Clark Kent!" Adam suddenly shouted, "Why? 'Cause chicks dig the glasses!"

Laughing, Bunny asked, "Oh, yeah? Then how come Dee Dee's brother doesn't have a girl yet?"

"Dee Dee, you have a brother?" asked Secret.

"Yeah," answered Dee Dee and Bunny, in a perfect imitation of his voice, shouted, pointing up dramatically, "Dexter! Boy genius!"

"It's a shame he moved out," continued Dee Dee before she and Bunny bursting out laughing, before Dee Dee continued her game, "I would rather disguise myself as either Pitstop or a ninja!"

"Ninja, huh," said Bunny, rubbing her chin, "Like that ninja turtle chick who did _magic_?"

"Ew, no!" Dee Dee laughed.

"Okay, Bun Bun, how about you?" asked Penny.

"Marty McFly or Townsville's own Miss Bellum."

Out of nowhere, in a loud voice, somebody in a Scouse accent shouted, "Hellooooooo, nurse!" Everybody in the car were suddenly confused and thought the same thing: _The Hell was that? _They turned to source and it was...

An extremely embarrassed Secret Squirrel.

Morocco, rising his eyebrows, asked. "What was that?"

"What was what?" asked Secret in denial.

"Dude, for a second," Bunny started explaining, eyes wider than usual, "You sounded like Wakko Warner."

"No-no I didn't," said Secret, quickly, in denial, eyes darting around.

Penny, studying him closely, said, _"_No_... _I heard it, too."

"And so did we!" shouted Adam and Dee Dee, together.

"Uh..., no?"

Bunny, rolling her freakishly big, purple eyes, said, now annoyed, "Fine! We didn't!" and to Penny, calmer, she said, smirking, "Your turn."

"One of the Hex Girls."

"Love their music!" Bunny then commented, grinning, then said, "Morocco, your turn."

"I don't know, my brother?"

Adam then causally commented, "That really sucks, Mole."

Bunny nodded and asked, "Wak-er Secret, what about you?"

"Well," Secret started, rubbing the back of his neck, "I'm good at Mel Blanc impressions. You should hear my Sylvester, it's pretty spot on."

Penny then whispered to Morocco, "That's not all that's spot on," laughing.

Secret then said to her, "I heard that, you know," to which she laughed harder.

"Okay, okay," said Bunny, laughing out loud, saying to Dee Dee, "Thank you, Deed, for picking to the game."

"Don't mention it!"

Morocco then asked Secret, "Wasn't that fun, S. S.?"

"Sure, I guess."

"You guess?" asked Penny, raising an eyebrow, "Tsk, tsk, it was fun! Especially, when you did that Wak- Ringo Starr voice out of nowhere, that was too funny."

"Yeah..." he muttered, quietly, head down, when he suddenly remembered somethimg, "Penny, how did you know that I've been around the world?"

"Oh, apparently, your mom's friends with Bunny's mom and the other day, they hung out with my mom."

"Huh?"

Bunny then stopped the car in front of a now-familiar house, turned to face Secret, saying, grinning, "Kid, you need to get out more, anyways, here's where you get off."

Secret then got out of the car while the students all shouted goodbyes.

"Later, Secret!"

"See ya tomorrow!"

"Goodbye, Secret!"

"See you at school!"

Secret, actually grinned as he waved to them as they drove off as a thought crossed his mind,_ "How did she know where I live?" _before shrugging his shoulders, and headed for the front door.

**to be continued...**

* * *

**When Dee Dee said she would like to disguise herself as Pitstop, she's talking about Penelope Pitstop.**

**Aren't shout outs grand, see ya, later dudes.**


End file.
